Presente
by Lis Phantomhive
Summary: Por que no me arrepiento de todas las decisiones y caminos que he tomado hasta ahora. Por que soy feliz. Por que no cambiaría nunca el haberme convertido en shinigami.


**Es un fic que se me ocurrió al ver una imagen de Ichigo con un haori de capitán y no sé, me pareció hermoso. No estoy muy segura de querer que Ichigo termine en la sociedad porque pues implicaría muchas cosas medio malas, pero bueno…para este oneshot sí lo dejé así.**

**Las parejas solamente es Ichigo x Rukia y se menciona a Ishida x Nemu, nada más. **

**Es muy rápido y pues para desarrollar la pareja y los hijos tengo el fic de "El enemigo llamad amor" haha.**

**Espero les agrade.**

_**Disclaimer: Bleach, con todos sus nombres y personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**_

_**(Enjoy!)**_

* * *

Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo. Tengo 25 años. Soy el primer hijo de Masaki Kurosaki e Isshin Shiba. Tengo dos hermanas llamadas Karin y Yuzu. Hasta hace un tiempo vivía en el pueblo de Karakura.

Solía meterme en bastantes problemas, mi cabello es naranja y ese fue motivo para ganarme un montón de molestas situaciones.

Tenía una vida tranquila, como la quería, lo único que salía de lo común es que podía ver almas de personas. Jamás imaginé que mi vida cambiaría tanto por una persona.

Por más extraño e increíble que suene, conocía a una shinigami, quien después de unas circunstancias un tanto extremas me dio sus poderes y me convertí en uno. Tuve que trabajar como uno por un tiempo en lo que ella se recuperaba. A causa de estos nuevos poderes conocí a varias personas que me ayudaron en este camino que me acabó convirtiendo en lo que soy.

Ishida Uryuu, un Quincy orgulloso y sabelotodo que a veces dan ganas de golpearlo. Orihime Inoue, una chica con unos poderes curiosos y asombrosos y Chad, un chico que ya conocía tiempo atrás pero que despertó un increíble poder.

Me involucré totalmente con la sociedad de almas y el problema que enfrentaban con uno de los 13 capitanes del Gotei 13. Indirectamente afectaba a las personas queridas por mí, no lo podía permitir.

Todo esto empezó cuando tenía 15 años.

-¡Papá! – Ella, es mi hija. Masaki Kuchiki. Físicamente se parece a su madre, cabello negro, estatura media, ojos violetas. Pero en carácter es más parecida a mí. Tiene 5 años y es mi adoración.

-Ichigo ¿Cuándo harás todo este papeleo amontonado? – Y ella, es la persona a quien le debo todo, mi felicidad, mi futuro.

Kuchiki Rukia.

Ella fue la shinigami que me dio los poderes 10 años atrás, ella fue quien me animó incontables veces cuando me derrumbaba ante algún obstáculo, quien me dio la fuerza que tanto buscaba para proteger a los que quiero.

-Después – Le contesté, ignorando la creciente pila de papel en mi escritorio – Creí que estarían fuera más tiempo.

-Katagiri fue por algo a su casa – Masaki me respondió, brincando levemente para subir a mis piernas.

-Entonces iré con ustedes, te he dicho Rukia que no quiero que andes haciendo cosas pesadas – Le dije con reproche, haciendo una de mis tantas expresiones que para ella, son infantiles.

-Puedo cuidarme, sigo siendo teniente de la treceava división y aún puedo cumplir con mis responsabilidades – Siempre orgullosa – Además, solo tengo 2 meses y no me sobre esfuerzo – Me sonrió.

Me levanté, cargando a Masaki y abracé a Rukia.

-¡Masaki! – Otra niña, de cabello negro con tono azulado y ojos verdes entró corriendo por la puerta, tiene la misma edad que Masaki y se conocen desde siempre.

-Já, te tocó cuidarla ahora ¿Eh Ishida? – Un chico alto y bastante delgado de cabello negro azulado y ojos azules con lentes, entró por la puerta. Él es Ishida Uryuu, el Quincy que fue crucial para vencer a los últimos enemigos que amenazaron la sociedad y aunque nunca lo aceptemos, es mi amigo.

-Cállate Kurosaki, a diferencia de ti, cuidar de ella no es una tarea si no un gusto – A eso me refería con el sentimiento de querer golpearlo.

-Pues bien, demos una vuelta – Dije mientras Masaki corría a lado de Katagiri, tomé de la mano a Rukia y empezamos a caminar. Ishida lo hizo unos cuantos pasos delante de nosotros.

En un inicio yo solo quería una vida tranquila y normal, evitaba algo que cambiara el rumbo de esta. No pensaba mucho.

-Ichi-nii ¿A dónde vas? – Karin, mi hermana que tiene el mismo potencial que yo, estaba parada fuera. Ella y Yuzu se convirtieron en shinigami al despertar sus propios poderes. Después de todo, es de familia.

-A dar una vuelta – Dije sonriéndole nerviosamente.

-No todo los días estaré para hacer todo yo, ni Yuzu – Siempre se cruza de brazos pero no siempre lo hace por molestia.

-Bien, bien, vuelvo en un rato…gracias – Caminé fuera para evitar más cosas.

-Kurosaki Ichigo – Definitivamente, salgo de una y me encuentro con otra. Este hombre, es Kuchiki Byakuya, hermano de Rukia y tío de Masaki… Si ella tiene ese apellido y no el mío es por las influencias de él, antepuso el apellido de Rukia antes que ponerle el mío.

-¿Sucede algo Byakuya? – Aunque Rukia siempre me regaña por hablarle así a su "nii-sama" siempre lo he hecho así, no he tenido un respeto demasiado marcado por alguien antes.

-Espero que estés atendiendo correctamente a Rukia y a Masaki – Dijo con su frío tono de voz. De verdad no entiendo por qué Masaki le tiene tanta adoración.

-¡Como si no fuera a hacerlo! – Me volví a cruzar de brazos… ahora sí, ganándome un zape de Rukia.

-Masaki – Byakuya caminó hacia ella, que se había detenido con Katagiri a un lado – Aunque no comprendo tu gusto por estas cosas, toma – Le extendió na pequeña bolsa de dulces. Parece que al único que no traga es a mí.

Sentí como Rukia contuvo un chillido de alegría.

Masaki lo abrazó, ya que él se había agachado a su altura.

Por lo menos yo sé sus dos debilidades y ambas, están directamente relacionadas conmigo.

Mi padre también fue un shinigami, mi madre era una Quincy. Poniéndolo de esa manera, era obvio que yo y mis hermanas lo fuéramos pero…todo hubiera sido más fácil si lo hubiéramos sabido desde un inicio.

Aun así, no me arrepiento de nada. De ninguna decisión, de ninguna respuesta. De nada.

Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki vivo en la sociedad de almas con mi esposa Rukia, mi hija Masaki y un hijo que viene en camino. Soy un shinigami, vizard y no sé qué más y…

Soy el capitán de la octava división.

* * *

**Se preguntarán ¿Por qué la octava? Pues aun guardo esperanza que sea la única división que quede sin capitán después de la saga actual…ya sé que la 4 pues ya no pero Ichigo no es para esa división haha y como Kyoraku ahora es el capitán comandante pues dejó el hueco. impliqué que Yuzu y Karin son como las tenientes de Ichigo.**

**Sí, paso horas repitiendo que Ishida no morirá. **

**Solo es una historia, no lo pienso como el final xD**

**Espero les haya agradado.**

* * *

_**12 de Marzo del 2014**_


End file.
